


川のほとりにて (At the riverbank)

by hitotsugi



Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Act 2
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitotsugi/pseuds/hitotsugi
Summary: Ryuzo talks about his friend while he is waiting.*Spoiler warning: end of Act 2
Relationships: Ryuzo and Jin Sakai
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	川のほとりにて (At the riverbank)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I can translate this to English text, but I can't. So I post it as original text, bit arrenged. Since it is a first-person text, I think Web translation works relatively well. Enjoy!

もろもろの龍に三種の苦しみあり。  
一にみな熱風熱沙をその身に浴び、龍は皮・肉・骨を焼かれて苦しむ。  
二に悪風が吹き、龍は宝飾衣を失いて龍身を現して苦しむ。  
三に龍宮にて娯楽する時、龍は金翅鳥に食われる。龍は畏怖して常に苦しむ。  
──『長阿含経』  
  
＊

──あいつ？ あいつのことを聞きたいってのか？  
話したくねぇな。  
つまんねぇやつだからだよ。  
堅物。朴念仁。横紙破り。あとは……まあ、そんなような奴だ。  
知ってるか、ガキの頃、あいつと遊ぶ子どもは村にいなかったんだ。  
なんでかって？ あいつは生まれた時から袴を履いている家の子だぞ、棒っきれで叩きあったり相撲をとったりして怪我でもさせたらどうする？ 大人はあいつを「若様」と呼んでちやほやしていたが、同じ年頃のやつらはあいつを遠巻きに見るだけだった。  
俺らが親を手伝って田んぼで泥にまみれ、薪にする小枝を拾い、子守したりする間に、あいつは剣術の稽古だの、手習いだの、笛だのって、生っ白い顔して、香のにおいがうっすらするきれいな衣を着てた。

ああそうさ、遠巻きにしてたらにおいなんて知るわけがねぇな。あんた鋭いよ。  
境井の屋形の裏の森にでかい樫の木があってな。  
俺のなわばりだった。親に叱られた時なんかはよくそこで過ごした。  
ある日、木の上からすすり泣く声が聞こえたんだ。俺もガキだったから、物の怪かと思ってぞっとしたぜ。だが見上げると──「境井の若さま」が幹にしがみついてメソメソ泣いてんだ。あいつはひとりで登って降りられなくなったんだ、本当にバカな奴。  
そりゃあ、助けてやったさ。俺だってガキの時分から人を斬り殺していたわけじゃない。  
屋形に送っていったら、こっそり抜け出したあいつを探していた乳母の女──百合という名で、あとで顔見知りになった──が大喜びして、お城から下されたっていう菓子を俺に持たせてくれたよ。見たこともないような上等の菓子を。あれはうまかった。

俺は味を占めたんだ。こいつとつるんだら、またあのうまい菓子に、あの菓子じゃなくても何かうまいものにありつけるんじゃないかって。  
失策だったよ。俺がついていたら、あいつは降りられない木に登ったりしないだろ。盲点だった。それで、気づいた時にはしじゅうあいつと駆け回り、釣りをしたり酒を盗み飲みするようになっていた。木や崖のちゃんとした登り方、降り方をあいつに教えたのも俺だ。  
俺は村のガキ大将だったから、他のやつらもあいつと遊ぶようになった。あいつはなんていうか、気取ったところがなかったし、小さい子どもにも優しかった。  
みんなあいつを「若さま」って呼んでた。  
俺は「若さま」なんて呼ばなかった。弟分みたいに思っていたからな。元服前のあいつは違う名前だった。わかるだろ？ お武家の子はそうなんだ、なんとか丸とか、なんとか千代とか。その名前で呼んでた。あいつが「仁」になったのは元服してからだ。  
遊び仲間の中じゃ、俺だけがあいつを名で呼んだ。  
あいつがなんて名だったかって？  
知りたいか？  
……さあね。もう忘れたよ。

あの樫の木で俺たちはよくふたりで何をするでもなく過ごした。そこには境井の家名も武士の誇りも、何もなかった。  
あいつは臆病で、よく風邪を引いたし、甘ったれだった。  
百合が飲ませる煎じ薬の匂いがしていた。火薬や血、革や鋼の匂いじゃない。  
あいつは強くなかったし、戦うのが不得手だった。  
あいつが、自分に家を継ぐ資格がないんじゃないかって恐れているのを俺は知っていた。あいつの厳しい父親にそう言われる時がくるのを。七代続いた家も、武家という身分そのものも、あいつには荷重だった。  
俺は違う。俺は戦うことに向いている。俺は勝つためならなんでもできる。  
もし太刀を持つあいつの手が震えていたら、それを助けられるのは俺くらいのもんだ。そう思っていた。

それから父親が死に、あいつは志村のお城に上がった。  
時折村に帰ってくるたびに、あいつは武家の男らしくなっていった。土産の酒を持ってきてくれるのはよかったが、あいつが伯父御の話ばかりするのには、ウンザリした。  
長尾家の刀競べで見合った時、あいつはもう、俺のあとをついて歩いていた、村の若様じゃなかった。あいつは俺に対して手加減などせず、全力で勝負にかかった。  
強かった。あいつの目の中にはそれしか見えなかった。目的を果たすためには何でもやる。その強さはかつて俺が憧れたものだった。

それから、戦が起こり、あいつは俺の前に現れた。  
あいつは容赦なく敵を屠った。木の上で泣いていたあいつはどこへ行ったのやら、やぐらから飛び降りて蒙古兵の首の根に小太刀を突っ込み、次の兵に飛びかかった。脚を薙ぎ、転んだ兵の首をかき切る。遠くの兵には火矢を放ち、近くの兵にくないを投げて太刀で斬りつける。戦さ場は修羅道さながらだった。  
あんたも見ていただろ。むごく汚いが美しい戦いだったろう。  
この世に強さほどの美しさはないからだ。俺は見惚れた。

あいつが俺を許さなかった時も同じだった。  
あいつはいつもそうだ。あいつが大儀だと信じるものは大儀じゃない。あいつは身内が大事なだけだ。あいつの愛する伯父御。民。あいつが守ろうとするのは身内だからだ。  
俺もかつてはあいつの身内だった。だからあいつは俺に気を許しすぎた。  
俺は縛り付けられたあいつの叫び声を聞いていたんだ。射抜かれる獣のような悲鳴を。……青海の里の弱虫小僧によく似た男の骸は、跡形もなく運び出されていた。ふたつに分かれていて難儀だったろうに。  
それから、……あいつはあの雷みたいに無慈悲に光る小太刀で俺の体を貫いた。  
俺はあいつの目の中にある、血と炎で赤く染まる地獄を見ていた。  


──さて、そろそろ俺が呼ばれる番だろう。いい暇つぶしになった。  
地獄でもどこでもいい。どうせ、あいつは極楽往生はしないし、望んでもいないはずだ。せいぜい俺と同じ場所へ放り込んでくれ。  
そうだな、俺の名にある通り、獣の世界はどうだ。  
例えば竜はどんな苦しみを受ける？  
……なるほど、身を焼かれる苦しみ、あさましい身を現す苦しみ、金色の鳥に喰われる苦しみか。  
そんなもんは、もういやってほど食らってきたぜ。

おわり

**Author's Note:**

> *This story was written based on Buddhism. In Buddhism, bad guys are judged after death and sent to a world of suffering called Rikudo (six worlds). Among them is the world of animals (Chikusho-do), and dragons belongs to there.
> 
> *Original posted on Pixiv.  
> https://www.pixiv.net/users/28396126


End file.
